Fregarn Irens (character)
"I've killed before, sometimes I enjoy it, sometimes I don't, as long as a I got paid, it didn't matter to me" '' ''- '''Fregarn' Childhood (22 BBY - 4 BBY) As a child, Fregarn lived a fairly normal life, he was like an average child, he went to school, got good grades, but he was a major troublemaker. For unknown reasons, Fregarn had the ability to "bond" mentally with animals. He would be able to take control of animals for periods of time, this ability was found out when he caused several insects to attack kids who were bullying him. This ability did not help Fregarn much until later in his life, the ability caused him to be expelled mere weeks before his graduation. After hearing of the news, Fregarn's parents disowned him. As a beggar and a gambler (4 BBY - 1 BBY) ''"What did you feel when you had to live on the streets?" "Nothing, except desperation to survive and hate for my parents" ''- Linken and Fregarn Fregarn did not have much time to pack whatever he could (and steal what he could from his parents). Fregarn took up residence in Coronet and lived as a street rat. Fregarn was a fairly successful thief, but one day, gambling was the biggest mistake of his life. Forced into the Empire Fregarn honed his animal bonding abilities to cause him to win in many pazaak or other card games. His biggest mistake was cheating against an off-duty Imperial Officer. "Very good game Zabrak, care to work for the empire?" "No thanks" "That wasn't a question, that was an order" - Fregarn and the officer The Officer was able to figure out that Fregarn was somehow cheating, but regardless. Fregarn was shipped on board a shuttle and was dropped off to an Imperial facility to train beasts to serve the empire. For a few years Fregarn was stuck with training animals to do their commanding officer's bidding. Fregarn wanted to leave the empire, he couldn't stand to be there. Luckily, his wish was eventually granted. Leaving the empire When a cargo ship landed, so did a Lambda Shuttle, the passenger on it was none other than Darth Vader. When Vader reached the beast training area, a few untrained creatures broke out and attacked Vader. Althrough Vader killed them easily, he was angered at Fregarn. Vader began to strangle Fregarn to death, Fregarn however, was able to cause several more creatures to attack Vader. The plan worked and Vader lost his concentration, Fregarn ran to the Yacht that was transporting the creatures and fled to the Outer Rim. A job to last a lifetime Between 2 BBY and 1 ABY, Fregarn started making a life for himself on Tatooine. In 1 ABY, Fregarn was approached by a Jedi Master named Linken Anderson, he asked Fregarn to spy on a guild known as 'SITH. Fregarn accepted the job with the payment up front and began his infiltration. Fregarn spied on 'SITH for a time, but was eventually discovered and forced Fregarn to flee to Planetone's Academy. The academy entrance was surrounded but the academy won the war for words and 'SITH left with a huff. With Jedi "''The only reason I'm with you guys is for my own safety, I have no interest with you guys" "Even if 'SITH wasn't after you, I'm sure you would still stay" "Not likely" - Fregarn and Planetone Fregarn teamed up with the Jedi, although unwilling to join. Fregarn eventually got a creature cloned for him that would only serve him. Fregarn helps out the other Jedi who are bonded with creatures, one such jedi is Archea. The day that Linken and Enoori left the order, Fregarn came to see them leave. After Linken and Enoori left, Fregarn went back to hunting Imperials for the next few years, until his eventual death in 6 ABY, ironically, by Linken's hand. Personality & Traits Fregarn doesn't have much luxury of true friends, even though he hates the empire, he will also hunt rebels if he has to. Over years, Fregarn's bond with creatures has weakened and now he only has control over his pet Narglatch Candren. He is only now able to sense the movements of beasts around him, rather than having full control like he used to. He is always looking to unlock new levels of power to hopefully regain his animal bonding abilities. Ancestry His earliest ancestor dates back to the Jedi Civil War, the name and affiliation is currently unknown. Category:Player characters